All my memories of you
by lightsaberhun
Summary: Sehun berjanji menikahi luhan yg membuat orang tuanya menganggap itu serius 'untuk ucapan seorang anak kecil' Dan Karena kecelakaan itu menyebabkan luhan lumpuh dan sehun lupa ingatan,Ketika mereka dipertemukan kembali akankah ia kembali mengingat luhan dan menerimanya apa adanya lalu menepati janjinya? atau tidak?Padahal semua ini terjadi karena kecerobohannya sendiri [HunHan] GS!
1. Chapter 1

**GS!**

 **HunHan** (HHS sejati:p)

 **Cast:**

 **Luhan as xi luhan**

 **Sehun as oh sehun**

 **Oh Kyuhyun as appa sehun**

 **Oh Yuna(oc) as eomma sehun**

 **Xi Zhoumi as appa luhan**

 **Xi Hyemi (oc) as eomma luhan**

 **Dan lainnya akan muncul kalau dibutuhkan**

 **Prolog**

"Lu!lihatlah!"

Rangkaiian tangkai-tangki bunga yang melilit sempurna membentuk lingkaran

"Ini cincin?" Tanyaku,hanya memastikan

.

.

"Ini cincin perjanjian"

"Perjanjian apa?"

.

.

"Ketika sudah besar nanti hanya boleh aku dan hanya aku seorang yang menikahimu!"

"Berjanji?"

"Tentu saja_"

.

.

.

.

"Sehunna awas"

Ckitt

Bruk

.

.

"Ia lumpuh"

.

.

"Kepalanya terbentur keras,mungkin akan ada yang tidak bisa ia ingat"

.

.

"Eomma,apa aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi?"

"Kau bisa, kita akan pergi berobat ya,kita akan cari tempat dimana kita bisa mengobatimu"

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi,biar saja aku tidak bisa berjalan!"

.

.

"Kami berjanji kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi"

.

.

"Ingat siapa aku tidak?"

"Ingat"

"K-kalau dia kau ingat?"

"Ingat,appa mengapa bertanya begitu,huh appa aneh"

.

.

"Dia ingat denganmu,denganku juga ,jika dia kutanya pertanyaan lain dia juga mengingatnya,lalu apa yang dia tidak ingat yah?"

"Kurasa dokter hanya salah memeriksa"

.

.

"15 tahun aku pergi,15 tahun juga aku menunggu, tapi sekarang aku kembali,untukmu"

.

.

"Tak sabar bertemu dengannya eoh?apa yang dia lakukan padamu?kupikir waktu itu cintamu hanya cinta monyet tapi ternyata tahan banting hingga saat ini"

.

.

"Kau harus ikut bertemu dengan kenalan lamaku,cepat!"

.

.

"Kau harus menikah dengannya"

"Apa?! Mengapa begitu?!"

"Kupikir kau yang menginginkannya"

"Dengannya?yang benar saja!"

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Memangnya aku pernah berjanji hah?kalau begitu bagaimana jika sekarang aku ingkari?"

.

.

"Kurasa yang dia tidak ingat itu adalah luhan!"

"Iya mungkin kau benar,tapi aku tidak mau tahu ini harus tetap terlaksana,jika saja sehun tidak ingat itu lebih baik,dari pada nanti ketika ia ingat,ia akan menyesal,pasti sangat menyesal"

.

.

"Berjalan saja tidak bisa,kau ingin membuatkan sarapan?cih"

"maaf"

"Aku tidak mengerti,pada diriku dulu,yamungkin aku tidak ingat,tapi seharusnya aku tidak bodoh,mengapa aku bisa sebodoh itu membuat janji seperti itu"

.

.

"Bodoh!mengapa kau benar-benar bodoh!dia bahkan merelakan setengah tubuhnya hanya untuk hidupmu!"

.

.

"Maafkan aku,maaf maaf"

"Aku merindukanmu"

"Saranghae"

TBC/END?

#Hallo!

New story ,baru prolog

Aku bakal update kalau banyak yang suka aja trs kalau banyak yang pengen dan banyak yang review (Banyak ya Banyak)

mungkin kalo pertama tama ,kalian bisa aja kasih inspirasi atau kalian bisa request pengennya nanti kaya gimana

btw aku 'beneran' updatenya pas banyak yang review kekekeke

Terus cerita ini juga gaakan aku buat chapter yang panjang panjang palingan 5 (mungkin)

Oh iya tentang kalo nanti aku ada yang salah tentang amnesia/lumpuh itu wajarin aja lah ya dibikin2in di cerita ini yakan namanya juga fiksi(tidak nyata) ya ga? Jadi itu ada yang siapa tau aku perlu ngarang ttg penyakit:p

Khusus di ff aku yg ini aja beneran;)

Kalau ada kesamaan cerita tokoh atau gimana,murni ketidak sengajaan ,ini bener-bener muncul langsuk dari otak, aku sempet mikir ini fanfic mau dibikin apa engga tapi kenapa engga yakan? Menyalurkan aspirasi:p #ganyambung

Sebenernya banyak yang pengen aku bilang tapi gatau kenapa kalau udah nulis semuanya kabur ilang gatau pada kemana:(

Mungkin karena terlalu banyak sehun di otak ini:)

Sekian oke

Ditunggu review review para readers

Lightsaberhun-


	2. The real chapter 1

_**Lightsaberhun present**_

.

.

.

.

Sorry for typo

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Incheon internasional aiport

Disana dengan senyum mengembangnya wanita paruh baya itu menarik kopernya,dan tak lama mengeluh

"uh, dimana baekkie dan chanyeol,anak-anak nakal,kuharap luhanku baik-baik saja bersama mereka"

Beberapa menit kemudian orang yang ditunggupun datang dengan yang wanita mendorong kursi roda dan yang lelaki membawa koper,

Wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri mereka

"Yaampun dari mana saja kalian"

"hehe maaf eomma tadi chanyeol terpanggil 'panggilan alam' jadinya lama,maaf ya kau pasti khawatir" jawab baekhyun

"E-eh enak saja! I-itu tidak benar , aku tidak kena panggilan alam"

Wanita yang dipanggil eomma itu melihat dengan tatapan meminta jawaban,sementara baekhyun dan luhan menahan tawanya

Chanyeol melanjutkan "sungguh!"

"Aish sudah-sudah, sebenarnya tadi saat akan mengambil koper baekhyun bertemu dengan teman lamanya,mereka hanya bertanya kabar,begitu" kata luhan

"Baiklah aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi, sekarang kita harus pulang dan istirahat" kata eomma

"Dimana?" Tanya chanyeol

"Aku baru membelinya, tidak buruk, tidak terlalu kecil ,dan tidak terlalu besar,menurutku rumahnya juga ramah huni"

Mereka bertiga menganggukan kepalanya

"Oh iya eomma,kapan appa menyusul ke korea?" Tanya luhan

"Mungkin minggu depan,ayahmu masih sibuk"

Luhan menggangguk, bibirnya membentuk 'oh'

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di rumah baru mereka,

'eomma benar rumahnya nyaman dan pemandangannya juga indah' batin luhan

bayangkan saja rumah dengan halaman luas,dengan memiliki kolam ikan berwarna putih juga rumah kaca panjang dan besar berisikan berjejeran bunga bunga berwarna warni,rumah ini dominan berwarna putih (bayangin aja rumahnya leeminho yang di the heirs tapi belakangnya kaya bukit gitu, jd kaya rumahnya emang di perumahan tapi paling ujung dan belakangnya bukit ,ngerti ga?engga lewatin aja,terserah readers aja mau ngebayanginnya gimana hehe)

'Setiap lekukan atap nya seperti atap negara eropa tapi rumah ini sepertinya rumah kaca' batin baekhyun

'Rumahnya memang tidak mewah tapi cukup menarik,jika dilihat dari jauh pasti seperti rumah bangsawan' batin chanyeol

chanyeol dan baekhyun adalah teman luhan yang tidak sengaja bertemu saat luhan singgah di china,singgah? Iya sebenarnya luhan dan eommanya berkeliling dunia untuk mengobati luhan

Luhan terapi dibeberapa tempat ,ia membaik tapi itu juga sangat sulit,perlu waktu beberapa tahun,ya walaupun masih belum bisa berjalan tapi berdiri ia sudah mulai bisa

Luhan sering tidak masuk jika ada jadwal terapi,bukannya ia tidak mau sembuh, baginya 'terapi itu sakit,rasanya akan lebih baik jika aku menyerah' tapi baekhyun dan chanyeol memberitahu luhan bahwa ia tidak boleh menyerah baekhyun bilang 'akan lebih baik jika kau tidak menyerah lalu kau sembuh' bagi luhan baekhyun itu adalah motivatornya

Chanyeol dan baekhyun mereka dekat sekali dengan luhan,Chanyeol dan baekhyun adalah tetangga luhan di china,awalnya luhan tidak mengetahui keadaan mereka tapi waktu itu chanyeol berkunjung kerumah luhan untuk menanyakan 'apa baekhyun kemari?' , karena saat itu baekhyun kabur dari rumahnya semenjak tahu perihal orang tuanya yang ditutupi chanyeol,tapi chanyeol itu hanya tidak ingin baekhyunnya sedih.

Orang tua mereka meninggal dan parahnya bangkrut sebelum meninggal,jadi mereka tidak punya siapa siapa,tapi eomma luhan mengangkatnya menjadi anak dan selalu mengajak mereka berdua bila pergi kemanapun mulai saat itu,hitung hitung agar luhan tidak kesepian,lagipula chanyeol dan baekhyun juga anak baik-baik

Mereka terus melihat-lihat keadaan rumah baru mereka,tidak lama eomma mereka memanggil

"Hey! Jika sudah melihat-lihatnya cepatlah masuk aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, angin diluar juga sedang tidak bagus,jadi cepatlah masuk!

Mereka mengikutinya, Luhan masuk dengan bertanya

"Eomma masak apa? Cepat sekali"

"Nasi goreng kimchi"

"Tak ada makanan special dihari pertama pindah rumah" lanjutnya

"Baik-baik,tahu saja apa yang ada dipikiranku" kata luhan

"Makan saja, kau kan sudah lama tidak makan 'nasi goreng kimchi tapi makannya di korea langsung' " Luhan berpikir 'Benar juga'

Eomma menyiapkan semuanya lalu diberikan ke tiga anaknya

"Jaaaa, ayo cepat makan,Selamat makan"

"E-eh tunggu biar ku foto kalian dulu"

Luhan menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangannya karena kelakuan eommanya,sementara baekhyun tersenyum dengan tangan membentuk V ,chanyeol hanya terus melanjutkan makannya saja

"Ah selesai,aku akan memasukkannya ke sns ku"

Lalu mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka,dan setelah itu mereka beristirahat

.

.

.

Di negara yang sama tapi tempat yang berbeda, hanya di pisahkan oleh 'Jarak'

Seorang Pria berkulit hampir albino keluar dari mobil sport warna putihnya lebih tepatnya ia baru sampai dirumahnya dan sedang memarkirkan salah satu koleksi mobil sportnya di halaman rumahnya,asal tahu saja bukannya ia tidak punya bagasi,melainkan bagasinya sudah penuh dengan mobil yang lainnya,sementara halaman rumahnya itu sangat besar,Jika melihat pagarnya saja pasti sudah tertebak bahwa itu adalah rumah konglomerat

Dengan setelan jas hitamnya,membentuk postur tubuh sempurna,seperti model dengan background mobil sport

Kacamata hitam yang bertengger di matanya ia lepas,jika dilihat itu seperti slow motion di drama

Sangat tampan, itu lah kata yang pantas ditujukan untuknya

Ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, kemudian ia masuk kedalam,seorang pelayan datang dan berkata

"Selamat datang tuan muda,apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya sambil menunduk di awal

"Tidak , Eomma ada dimana? Sepi sekali"

Tepat setelah ia mengatakannya dari belakang ada yang menarik telinganya

Pelayan itu kembali membungkuk dan pergi setelah melihat seseorang yang datang itu

"Jadi maksudmu kalau ada aku ramai?berisik?begitu?"

"A-a eomma bukan begitu m-maksudku tidak biasanya rumah ini sepi,ya walaupun eomma sedikit meramaikan suasana,t-tapi maksudku suasananya jadi tambah asik begitu" dengan senyum nya

"Alasan, jam segini baru pulang,dari mana saja kau?!"

Kata eommanya sambil menarik telinganya agak sedikit keras lagi

"Eomma s-sakit, aku baru pulang bekerja sungguh, aku ini harus banyak belajar tentang perusahaan kata ayah,tapi sungguh aku baru pulang bekerja,tadi ada tamu di kantor, ayah menyuruhku melayaninya katanya itu tamu penting dan aku harus belajar,memangnya eomma mau saat aku memimpin perusahaan kita jadi tidak benar?"

Ya dia membantu ayahnya menguruh perusahaan mereka, karena ia adalah anak satu-satunya jadi hanya dia lah pewaris perusahaan keluarganya,Oh Sehun. Seorang pria tampan dengan beribu kharisma, telah diidamkan oleh seluruh pegawai baik di kantornya kantor sebelahnya maupun se-Korea asal tahu saja ia adalah pilihan pria terbaik no.1 di Korea, selain tampan ia juga pembisnis yang sukses,ia juga pintar dalam banyak hal, akan sangat beruntung perempuan yang menikah dengannya, bayangkan saja jika kau adalah istri dari salah satu pria terbaik di dunia bukankah berarti kau juga adalah salah satu wanita terbaik di dunia, banyak yang sudah mencoba mendekatinya tapi sampai sekarang belum ada yang berhasil menempati tempat special dihati Oh Sehun.

Seharusnya di umurnya yang masih 21 tahun ini ia masih berkuliah, tapi ia dan keluarganya sudah sepakat untuk fokus mengurusi perusahaan saja,lagipula ia sudah cukup mahir dalam bidang bisnis

Eommanya melepaskan tangannya dari telinga

"Sudah makan belum?" Tanyanya

"Belum,buatkan ramen ya" dengan tatapan memelas

"Ganti dulu bajumu dan mandi dulu sana oh sehun!"

"Baik-baik" sehun berlari kearah tangga dan kearah kamarnya

Sementara eommanya membuatkannya makanan

Eommanya memasak sambil melamunkan sesuatu tanpa sadar ia bicara lirih "hyemi kapan kau akan kembali"

Sehun yang baru selesai mandi dengan pakaian rumah sederhananya kaos polos putih dengan celana hitam selutut menghampiri eommanya dengan bingung, ia mendengar apa yang eommanya katakan tadi di kepalanya banyak pertanyaan muncul _'hyemi? siapa hyemi?'_

"Eomma" ia menepuk pelan pundak eommanya ,eommanya agak tersentak karena awalnya sedang melamun

"Melamunkan apa? dan siapa itu Hyemi? aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu"

Jitakan pelan sehun dapat setelah mengatakan itu

"Enak saja kau bilang tidak pernah! sudahlah lupakan cepat makan" katanya sambil memberikan mangkuk ramennya dan berlalu meninggalkan sehun sendiri yang masih bingung

"Aku memang tidak pernah mendengar seseorang bernama hyemi" lalu ia berdecak pelan dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan mengedikkan bahunya ,dan memakan ramennya

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya di rumah yang berbeda, rumah yang disebut penghuninya dengan 'rumah ramah huni'

Keadaannya sepi hanya kicauan burung saja yang terdengar jelas,disuatu kamar bernuansa sedikit eropa dengan beberapa hiasan berwarna merah muda,jelas sekali ini adalah kamar seorang anak perempuan ,lebih jelasnya ini adalah kamar xi luhan

Xi Luhan gadis itu masih tertidur dengan memakai piama putih polos dan memeluk boneka rusanya yang bisa dibilang ukurannya extra untuk sebuah boneka,boneka favoritenya

Sang surya memantulkan cahayanya di jendelanya,pantulan cahayanya tepat mengenai matanya ,sedikit membuatnya terusik

"Hoam" ia membuka matanya,mendudukan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang,ia tersenyum mengingat ia sekarang berada dimana

"Aku tidak percaya aku kembali"

Ia bergumam sendiri

"Aku sangat merindukannya"

Lanjutnya

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

"Aku penasaran bagaimana wajahmu pasti kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pria tampan,kaukan memiliki rahang yang tegas,biasanya orang berahang tegas itu tampan dan cantik"

"Lihat? aku bahkan mengingat rahangmu" Ia tersenyum mengingatnya

"15 tahun aku pergi,15 tahun juga aku menunggu, tapi sekarang aku kembali,untukmu"

"Apa kau juga menungguku?sehunna"

Ia kembali pada kenangan masa lalunya ia teringat akan suatu hal,ia segera menarik kursi rodanya mendekat ,ia memindahkan dirinya dari kasur ke kursi rodanya ,lalu ia menjalankannya ke arah lemarinya,menemukan tas kecilnya, terdapat kotak putih kecil,bening ia tersenyum melihat isinya,sebuah cincin , memang bukan berlian, tapi baginya berlian termahal pun takkan mampu mengantinya

Ia menaruh nya di atas dadanya,jantungnya berdetak lebih keras mengingatnya,pipinya bersemu merah, mengingat...

Flashback

 _Luhan pov_

 _Sehun berlari dengan kaki kecilnya menghampiriku saat sampai dihadapanku ia berucap sambil terengah_

 _"Lu! Lihat aku membuatnya untukmu"_

 _Ia membuka telapak tangan kanannya yang menutup,_

 _Sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari batang batang tanaman,melilit dengan sempurna membentuk lingkaran ,aku menatapnya,ia tersenyum_

 _"Ini cincin?" Tanyaku,hanya memastikan_

 _Ia mengangguk lucu kemudian mengambil tangan kananku,memasukan cincinnya ke jari manisku yang kecil ,ia memasang wajah kecewa akan itu_

 _"yah kukira ini cukup di tanganmu,tapi ini terlalu besar,maafkan aku luhannie,aku tidak pintar membuatnya"_

 _kepalanya menunduk,aku baru saja akan mengatakan 'tidak apa akan tetap ku simpan dan lagipula aku menyukainya' tapi ia sudah bicara duluan dan mengatakannya dengan wajah berbinar_

 _"Aha! Tidak apaapa bila tidak cukup,kau kan bisa menunggu ketika jarimu sudah besar,otte?"_

 _"Benar! Akan ku pakai jika aku sudah besar"_

 _"Memangnya ini cincin hadiah untuk apa hun?" Lanjutku_

 _"Ini bukanlah hadiah, luhannie aku sebenarnya..." ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum malu_

 _"Ini apa ya namanya hmm" ia berpikir sejenak lalu melanjutkan_

 _"Ini- ini adalah cincin perjanjian!"_

 _"Perjanjian?" aku sudah yakin aku memasang tampang bingungku_

 _"Iya, cincin ini adalah bukti perjanjian"_

 _"Perjanjian apa?"_

 _Ia membawa tangan mungilku kedadanya dan berkata_

 _"Ketika sudah besar nanti hanya akulah yang boleh dan akan menikahimu"_

 _Aku sempat kaget tapi saat itu aku sedang lugulugunya dan aku malah menjawabnya dengan_

 _"Berjanji?" Seolah aku setuju dengannya,kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku senang-sangat senang_

 _"Tentu saja!aku ini pria sejati! Kata appa pria sejati harus menepati janjinya"_

 _"Kalau begitu awas saja kalau kau tidak menepatinya,pria sejati"_

 _Aku menggelitiki pinggangnya dan ia tertawa lepas, membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit,begitu indah_

 _Flashback & Luhan pov end_

Dia tersenyum lebar ketika mengingatnya,tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya

 _'Apa sekarang sehun sudah memiliki kekasih'_

Atau

 _'Apa dia sudah menikah dengan orang lain'_

Senyumnya menghilang perlahan,sudah 15 tahun dia tidak berada disisinya , 'mana bisa aku berharap banyak' batinnya

Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi,ia memilih untuk pergi keluar kamarnya,ia mencium wangi makanan dari dapur dan menghampirinya ,ia melihat baekhyun di dapur

"Eoh hannie sudah bangun" sapa baekhyun

"Baekhyun sedang apa?"

"Membuat kue beras,mau?"

"ehemm" luhan menganguk polos seperti anak kecil, bagi baekhyun itu lucu sekali

Baekhyun memberinya sepiring dengan berbagai warna kue beras luhan segera mengambilnya dan memakannya dengan lahap,baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkat luhan

"Kau ini sebenarnya berapa tahun?tingkahmu benar-benar seperti anak playgroup"

Luhan sedikit menarik bibirnya

"Enak saja playgroup,aku ini wanita berumur 25 tahun tahu! Sudah besar!"

"Lihat?seperti anak-anak bleee" baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya diakhir lalu tertawa

"Baiklah terserah saja,lagi pula anak-anak juga tidak buruk,anak-anak itu lucu, kau pasti ingin bilang kalau aku ini lucu hanya saja dengan cara meledekku,yaa aku tahu aku ini lucu,terimakasih" ucapnya bangga

"Yaampun ckckck dasar anak 5 tahun"

"25! Eh iya baek, eomma kemana?belum bangun? Lalu chanyeol?"

"eoh itu eomma sedang ke supermarket,katanya kita kan baru pindah pasti banyak kebutuhan yang harus dibeli,begitu katanya,dan dobi ia ikut dengan eomma, lagipula ia bilang ia bosan dirumah,padahal baru sehari,sudah bosan saja" jawab baekhyun

Luhan menggangguk mengerti

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan luhan , Sehun baru saja selesai mandi dengan memakai kaos putih bergaris-garis tipis berwarna biru dengan celana putih selutut ,ia memakai pakaian santai karena hari ini hari minggu dan ia libur,ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya memakai handuk , setelah rambutnya kering ia melempar handuknya ke kasurnya lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya,menuruni tangga dengan sedikit berlari ke arah dapur

"Eomma" Ia memanggil eommanya ia melihat sekitarnya,

'biasanya jam segini eomma ada disini,kemana eomma' batinnya sambil memutar mutar-tubuhnya untuk melihat dimana eommanya berada ,tapi takkunjung ditemukan

Jangankan eommanya,pelayan yang biasa ada pun tidak muncul

"Kemana semua orang pergi" ia beralih mendekati kulkas, mengambil susu dan meminumnya

"Padahal aku lapar sekali" keluhnya sambil berdecak pelan

Saat ia menutup kulkas ia temukan note kecil berwarna kuning bertuliskan

'Aku sedang ke supermarket untuk belanja bulanan,jika kau mau makan beli saja dulu,para pelayan sedang diliburkan'

"Terpaksa harus membelinya kan,huhft" ia pergi keluar rumah

Saat di luar ia berkata,tersadar

"Mau beli makan dimana,daerah ini sangat private,mana mungkin ada yang menjual makanan" ia menepuk dahinya, ia memutuskan makan di restaurant cepat saji.

.

.

.

Disisi lain seorang wanita bernama oh yuna sedang berbelanja di supermarket di dekat perumahannya, ia sedang belanja bulanan ,keperluan rumah tangga,itu hal yang wajar bukan?mengapa ia tidak menyuruh pelayannya saja? itu karena ia memang sedang ingin melakukannya sendiri ,lagipula ia sudah menyuruh pelannya pulang untuk berlibur,entah mengapa belakangan ini dia ingin melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri .

Ia mendorong kereta belanjaanya,

"Apa lagi ya yang aku butuhkan?"

"Ah! Keju mozarella! untung masih ingat"

Ia segera berlari mencarinya, ia menemukannya di jajaran keju keju yang lain ketika ia menyentuhnya dengan bersamaan tangan seseorang juga menyentuh keju itu

"Ah maaf ,saya akan mengambil yang satunya lagi saja" kata orang itu

Yuna merasa suara orang ini begitu familiar,ketika ia mendongkakkan kepalanya bersamaan lagi dengan orang itu mereka membulatkan matanya

"YUNA!/HYEMI!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

YEAY! Hayolohh ibuibu ketemu,alur nya rada cepet ya,mungkin chapter berikutnya hunfn ketemu (mungkin)

Chapter 1 udah ya buat yang nunggu dan review Makasih banget, maaf kalau gaje, soalnya pertama aku mau ceritain sebenernya luhan itu siapanya sehun dan yang lain"

btw aku pengen nanya,kalian pada ngerti ga sama ceritanya?

kalau yang engga ikutin aja dulu yaa ceritanya,dan kalau kecelakaannya nanti dijelasin di chapter" berikutnya

Dan luhan 15 tahun ga sembuh sembuh,sebelumnya aku udh bilang di cerita ini aku hrs ngarang ttg penyakit, ini buat konflik soalnya,oke;)

Sekian see in next chapter

banyak review=cepet update:)


	3. Chapter 2

Lightsaberhun present

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Kedua wanita paruh baya yang masih tetap terlihat cantik dan awet muda itu berpelukan dan salah satu diantara mereka yang bernama Yuna memulai pembicaraan mereka sesudah sesi berteriak dan berpelukan sebelumnya

"OH YAAMPUN,YANG BENAR SAJA HYEMI,15 TAHUN?!"

Hyemi tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya ini yang berteriak ditempat umum menyebabkan orang disekitarnya memperhatikan mereka

"Shtt kau tidak malu?kau dilihat banyak orang"

"Memangnya kenapa? aku begini karena sahabatku telah membuatku menunggu lama hingga aku pikir dia tidak akan kembali , lagipula siapa yang tidak akan berteriak jika dia bertemu dengan sahabat yang sudah 15 tahun tidak bertemu dan sekarang dengan secara tidak sengaja ditemukan di supermarket,dan tega sekali kau tidak memberi tahu ku kalau kau sudah kembali!"

"hahaha kau tidak berubah rupanya,maafkan aku ,lagipula aku baru kembali kemarin. Aku harus mencari dimana tempat terbaik untuk mengobati luhan,tapi kau tahu sepertinya bukan tempat terbaik yang dia butuhkan melainkan motivasi dan kemauannya akan sembuhlah yang dapat membantunya,kupikir sehun bisa menjadi alasannya agar luhan mau sembuh, dan kelihatannya luhan benar-benar merindukan sehun,asal kau tahu saja setiap tidur ia selalu membawa foto sehun kecil,tampaknya aku memisahkan mereka terlalu lama"

"Ah! Iya Luhan! Aku juga merindukannya, maafkan aku, kalau saja saat itu se-" kata-katanya terpotong oleh ucapan hyemi

"Shtt, tidak apa,itu bukan kesalahan sehun,luhan lah yang memutuskan membantunya,lagipula luhan juga pasti tidak akan suka kau berbicara seperti itu"

Yuna menganggukan kepalanya mengerti,lalu ia berkata

"Kau harus bertemu suamiku, dia juga mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau tidak pernah ada kabar,aku selalu menyuruhnya mencarimu tapi tidak pernah ditemukan"

"Hehe"balas hyemi

"Oh tidak! aku melupakan chanyeol! sebentar aku akan menghubungi chanyeol dulu" Lanjutnya,ia mengambil handphonenya dan menelfon chanyeol

"Chanyeol,kau dimana?"

 _"Aku sedang membeli es krim,ada apa? eomma sudah selesai ?"_

"Oh iya, aku sudah selesai, tapi aku baru saja bertemu dengan sahabat lamaku,kami sudah 15 tahun tidak bertemu,orang yang aku sering ceritakan,kau ingat?"

 _"Eoh iya iya aku ingat"_

"Nah eomma akan bersama dengannya sementara,kau pulanglah duluan oke?tapi sebelumnya tolong ambil belanjaan dan bawa kerumah,baekhyun dan luhan mungkin sudah menunggu,aku di tempat keju,cepat kemari yaa"

 _"Baiklah eomma"_

Hyemi memutuskan panggilannya

Yuna yang sedari tadi menyimak memasang wajahnya dengan heran

"Chanyeol?Eomma? Kau punya anak lagi? Atau kau menikah lagi?"

Pletak

"Enak saja aku menikah lagi,aku ini masih mencintai suamiku,chanyeol itu anak angkatku,dia punya adik bernama baekhyun,mereka juga teman luhan,sebenarnya sedikit jahil tapi menghibur,selebihnya mereka anak baik-baik"

"Begitu,jika dia anakmu dia juga anak ku" mereka berdua tertawa lalu chanyeol sampai dan membungkuk hormat pada yuna

"Ah jadi ini chanyeol,tinggi sekali,aku iri,mungkin jika kau bertemu sehun kalian akan menjadi teman baik"

"Ne senang bertemu dengan mu nyonya. Sehun? aku mengetahuinya, luhan sering bercerita tentang sehun, luhan,sangat merindukan sehun"

Kedua ibu mendengar ucapan chanyeol dengan perasaan bersalah lalu saling menatap sendu

"Begitu kah? Sehun juga pasti merindukan Luhan,kau tidak perlu khawatir kami akan mempertemukan mereka secepatnya,dan jangan memanggilku dengan nyonya,jika hyemi adalah ibumu anggap saja aku juga ibumu oke" kata yuna sambil menepuk pelan punggung chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata

"Terimakasih e-eomma"

Lalu kemudian yuna menarik tangan hyemi "Ayo! Kita harus bertemu suamiku,kita harus mempertemukan sehun dan luhan secepatnya bukan?chanyeol aku pinjam eommamu dulu yaa,sampai jumpa lagi dan hati-hati dijalan"

Hyemi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena kelakuan temannya ini

"Dan jangan mengebut oke" lanjut yuna sedikit berbisik pada chanyeol

"Baiklah eomma ,sampai jumpa"

Chanyeol membukuk hormat lalu ia melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas senyuman oleh kedua wanita itu

.

.

.

.

Hyemi dan yuna sampai di sebuah cafe tidak jauh dari perusahaan suaminya,mereka sedang menunggu kyuhyun,tadi yuna memberi tahu suaminya perihal kembalinya hyemi dan luhan,jadi yuna memustuskan untuk membuat janji bertemu dengan kyuhyun dan ditunggu di cafe di dekat perusahannya.

"Dimana dia lama sekali" keluh yuna,sudah setengah jam ia dan hyemi menunggu disana,sudah beberapa kali juga pelayan yang datang menanyakan 'ingin memesan apa' awalnya mereka berkata bersihkeras ingin memesan ketika kyuhyun datang,tapi karena tidak enak mereka jadi memesan minuman terlebih dahulu

Tapi sekarang minumannya juga sudah hampir habis

Tak lama

Tring

Suara pintu cafe itu terbuka menandakan seseorang yang masuk kedalamnya,menampilkan Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah engah karena berlari,ia melihat dimana orang yang ia cari, sampai sebuah tangan melambai padanya,menyuruhnya untuk kearah sana

Seseorang itu yang notabenenya adalah istrinya sendiri ,memasang wajah kesalnya, ketika kyuhyun ada di depannya dan duduk ia mencubit lengan kyuhyun dan berkata

"Aku tahu kau sibuk,tapi aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama"kata yuna

"I-iya tidak akan terulang lagi,jadi kau ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganku begitu yaa" balas kyuhyun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya yang dibalas pukulan oleh istrinya beruntung tidak terlalu keras

"Ehem! Aku ini sedang berada di depan kalian, lihat saja kalau nanti suamiku sudah kembali" kata hyemi yang melihat semuanya

"Hyemiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" kyuhyun memanggil hyemi lama lalu melanjutkan

"Kau ini kemana saja! padahal aku sudah mencarimu di seluruh dunia,tapi sepertinya kau ini hebat sekali bersembunyi,tadinya aku ingin menyerah untuk mencarimu tahu!"

"Aku ini bukan bersembunyi dan aku juga tidak bermaksud akan lama kembali,aku ini berpindah tempat,jadi akan sulit menemukanku,tapi tenang saja kali ini aku akan tinggal di korea" Balas hyemi

"Bagaimana dengan luhan,dimana dia?" Tanya kyuhyun,

kyuhyun juga sudah menganggap luhan seperti anak sendiri, dulu kyuhyun ingin sekali punya anak perempuan,semenjak bertemu luhan yang bersahabat dengan anaknya, keinginannya seperti dikabulkan,maka itu kyuhyun juga mengkhawatirkan luhan.

"Itu dia! Itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan!" Kata yuna mengagetkan kyuhyun dan hyemi

"Kita harus pertemukan mereka berdua,mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu,kita buat kejutan untuk mereka ,bagaimana?"

"Hmm setuju" kata hyemi dan kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Dan aku punya satu permintaan,ya mungkin ini memang harus dirundingkan dulu dan sudah pasti ini juga terlalu cepat,tapi kurasa ini adalah yang terbaik,dan mungkin kalian juga tidak akan setuju denganku,tapi aku memohon dengan sangat kalian menyetujuinya" kata yuna

"Tentang apa?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Jadi dulu sebenarnya sehun berjanji akan menikahi luhan, dan aku ingin mewujudkannya ,karena mereka berdua juga sudah menginginkannya bahkan dari kecil bukan? Lagipula aku ingin sehun hanya menikah dengan luhan" jawab Yuna

"Menikah?! Tapi waktu itu mereka masih kecil,bahkan, mungkin mereka takkan mengingatnya" kata hyemi

"Aku tahu,tapi yang kupikirkan bukan janjinya ,aku juga sempat berpikiran sepertimu bahwa mungkin mereka takkan meingatnya, tapi yang aku pikirkan adalah bahwa mereka benar-benar ingin menikah bersama,pikirkanlah sehun berjanji karena sehun ingin menikah dengan luhan ,luhan menyetujuinya karena ia juga menginginkannya,aku hanya merasa mereka pantas mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan,setelah semua ini terjadi"

Jelas yuna

"Aku setuju! menurutku sehun juga harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada luhan,aku setuju" kata kyuhyun

"H-hey kalian,tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Lagipula sudah kubilang bukan?bahwa ini semua murni bukan kesalahan sehun,luhan menjadi seperti ini adalah takdir, dan sehun tidak harus bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya dengan menikahi Luhan ,aku tidak memaksa, hanya saja aku mengikuti apa yang luhan inginkan,jika luhan bahagia,aku juga akan begitu,dan jika luhan menginginkannya,aku akan sangat senang setidaknya ia jatuh ditangan yang benar" kata hyemi sambil memengang tangan yuna

"Maafkan kami jika kami membuatmu tersinggung hyemi,tapi cobalah mengerti yang sebenarnya,perasaan kami selalu dibendung dengan perasaan bersalah,jika kami bisa perbaiki,kami juga akan melakukannya,aku dan kyuhyun sangat menyayangi luhan,dan kali ini aku hanya berpikir apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika memang aku tidak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi pada luhan ,aku juga ingin luhan bahagia"

"Baiklah,aku setuju,tapi kita harus mendapatkan persetujuan zhoumi dulu,tenang saja ia pasti mengerti"balas hyemi dengan senyum hangatnya

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu,Zhoumi juga sudah kembali tiga hari yang lalu, Hyemi sudah memberi tahu Zhoumi,dia sangat setuju,jika itu demi kebahagiaan anaknya

Kedua pasangan itu sudah menyiapkan kejutan ,bahwa hari ini sehun dan luhan akan dipertemukan dalam jamuan makan malam,dan mereka juga akan memberi tahu luhan dan sehun kalau mereka dijodohkan berdasarkan keinginan dan demi kebaikan semuanya, itulah yang mereka ketahui.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah dikediaman keluarga Xi ,semuanya sedang menyiapkan diri mereka masing-masing,Luhan sedang berada di depan cermin putih besarnya ,ia sedang gugup,karena ia sudah tahu hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan siapa,karena waktu itu sehabis chanyeol pulang dari supermarket chanyeol bercerita pada luhan bahwa

'Tadi aku bertemu dengan eommanya sehun lhoo,dia dan ibumu baru saja bertemu di supermarket dan mungkin mereka sedang merencanakan pertemuan kau dan sehun,senang tidak?'

yang dibalas tatapan tidak percaya dari luhan, sebelumnya tentu saja luhan tidak percaya pada Chanyeol

Tapi saat Hyemi pulang luhan langsung bertanya apakah itu benar,dan hyemi bertanya darimana ia mengetahuinya,dan saat mengehatui yang sebenarnya hyemi dan chanyeol seperti tom and jerry hyemi mengatakan

'Seharusnya itu menjadi kejutan park chanyeol!'

Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah juga, spirit anak muda memang besar,begitu kata nya.

Sebenarnya saat itu luhan kaget tapi ia juga senang, karena ia akan bertemu dengan sehun, Sehunnya

Tapi entah mengapa sekarang ini luhan gugup sekali terbukti sekarang ini ia sedang latihan jika nanti bertemu dengan sehun apa yang akan ia bicarakan,ia merasa dirinya mungkin terlalu berlebihan karena sehun kan sahabatnya,mengapa ia harus sampai setegang ini

Berkali-kali ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya

"Huhh huhh tenang luhan tenang" luhan mengusap dadanya dan tersenyum lalu ia berlatih lagi

"Hai sehun...sehunna" kakinya yang berada di kaki kursi rodanya menendang nendang barang yang ada di depannya

"Aishh! Aku harus memanggilnya apa? sehun atau sehunna?apa aku ini berlebihan?tapi kurasa tidak, bukankah dulu ia memang kupanggil begitu?hahhhh...mengapa kau membuatku begitu frustasi hanya karena namamu Oh sehun!menyebalkan! " kata luhan sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri

"Ayo! Luhan semangat!" Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik,kau?" Luhan bertanya sendiri dan menjawab sendiri

Luhan tertawa "Aku?aku baik-baik saja hehe" lalu senyumnya hilang ia mengacak rambutnya

"Ah tidak itu terlalu kaku,seharusnya aku dan dia tidak berbicara kaku,tapi kurasa jika awal pertemuan memang harus seperti itu"

"Ah yaampun sadarlah xiluhan kau sudah dibuat gila olehnya" lanjut luhan

"Ckckck memang" suara seseorang berdecak dari arah pintu,muncul lah seorang wanita bernama baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada lalu berkata

"Kau memang sudah dibuat gila olehnya,sampai-sampai berlatih untuk sekedar bertanya 'bagaimana kabarmu oh sehun' saja sampai membutuhkan waktu 2 jam,mungkin jika kau berlatih menyatakan cinta padanya kau akan menghabiskan waktu satu bulan"

"Dan sekarang lihatlah Xi Luhan, sudah jam berapa,kau belum mengganti pakaianmu, atau kau ingin memakai piama bambimu saja?" tanya baekhyun

"Berlebihan,Dan kau benar! aduh bagaimana ini aku harus memakai baju apa? Formal atau-?" Perkataan Luhan dipotong oleh baekhyun

"eis eiss tenang lah lu,sebentar ya" katanya, lalu pergi keluar kamar luhan , dam kembali lagi membawa kotak biru berpita kuning dengan ukuran sedang

"Apa ini baek?" Tanya luhan

"Baju dari ibumu,ibumu bilang kau harus memakainya,walau menurutku kau pasti memang ingin memakainya,bukalah dan cepat ganti bajumu,lalu kembali kemari,aku harus sedikit mempercantik dirimu"

Luhan mengangguk, ia mendorong kursi rodanya dan memasuki kamar mandi,taklama terdengar suara teriakannya

"AAAAA BAEKHYUN INI INDAH SEKALI AKU SANGAT MENYUKAINYA!"

Bagaimana tidak sebuah ruffle dress berwarna soft pink selutut dengan pita ditengah berwarna aqua marine, seseorang yang bertubuh mungil seperti luhan cocok memakai ruffle dress, apalagi warna pastel akan menambah kesan manis untuknya

Dari luar baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

Cklek

Sambil mendorong kursi rodanya luhan tersenyum kearah baekhyun

Baekhyun memperhatikan penampilan luhan

"Pilihan eomma sangat bagus,kau memang sangat cocok memakainya,begini saja sudah cantik,apalagi jika sesudah dirias,mungkin sehun akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu" baekhyun tersenyum jahil

Luhan merona dengan kata

'Mungkin sehun akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu'

Luhan akan sangat bahagia jika sehun langsung yang mengatakannya

"Ayo kemari,kau tidak ingin terlambat bukan?terlambat bertemu pangeranmu" kata baekhyun sambil beralih mendorong kursi roda luhan dan membawanya kedepan cermin

Baekhyun meriasnya dengan natural hanya diberi sedikit polesan-polesan make-up,karena menurutnya luhan memang sudah cantik walaupun tidak diberi make-up

"Sudah! Whoa benar-benar jjang! Sekarang siapa yang tidak akan menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak ya,aku hanya kagum saja" Kata baekhyun ketika selesai

Luhan membuka matanya,jujur saja ia kagum dengan dirinya sendiri, rasanya seperti ia tidak pernah melihat dirinya kalau begini.

"Sekarang kita harus turun, Eomma pasti sudah menunggu"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum

.

.

.

.

Sehun sekarang ini sedang merapikan rambutnya,ia sedang ada janji dengan temannya,Kai,janji untuk melihat koleksi mobil kai,sebenarnya namanya Kim Jongin hanya saja entah dari mana menjadi kai

Ia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga hingga suara appanya memanggil

"Ya! Ya! Oh sehun,berhenti" kyuhyun yang sudah memakai jas formal mendekati sehun

Sehun menengok pada appanya heran

"Ada apa appa?"

Dalam hati sehun ia menduga bahwa ayahnya akan mengajaknya bertemu rekan bisnis, karena dilihat dari pakaiannya begitu,sudah biasa,menurut sehun,tapi kali ini sehun tidak mau ikut dalam hatinya terus mengumam

'Jangan ajak aku jangan'

Tapi ternyata kenyataanya tidak

"Kau harus ikut denganku bertemu dengan kenalan lamaku,cepat!"

"A-Appa kali ini saja yaa aku tidak ikut,kumohon,sangat membosankan mendengar pembicaraan yang tidak kusukai, lagipula sekarang ini aku sudah mempunyai janji dengan temanku untuk melihat koleksi mobilnya"

"Tapi kali ini kujamin kau akan menyukainya,jika kau tidak ikut, akan kujual semua mobilmu dan aku tidak bercanda,lagipula pasti akan mahal,banyak orang yang menginginkan mobil liminted edition bukan? mobilmu banyak yang begitu bukan? jika kau tidak ikut,lihat saja besok pelelangan mobilmu akan ada di setiap saluran tv"

Sehun menghela nafas

"Oke oke kau menang"

"Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu,kau harus terlihat keren"

"Aku sudah keren" Sehun menjawab sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum,tak lama istrinya keluar dari kamarnya setelah bersiap-siap dan bertanya

"Bagaimana sehun?"

"Beres,tenang saja" matanya mengerling

"Mereka sudah menunggu" kata yuna sehabis melihat pesan dari hyemi

"SEHUN KAU SUDAH SELESAI APA BE-" Teriakan yuna terpotong karena melihat anaknya sudah keluar dari kamarnya memakai jas hitam double breasted nya

"Wah benar-benar tampan,pasti Lu-" Ucapannya terpotong lagi kerena suaminya segera menutup mulutnya ,yuna yang sadar akan kesalahan melebarkan matanya memandang sehun yang sedang menatap orang tuanya heran

"Kita sudah terlambat bukan,ayo cepat" kata kyuhyun yang dibalas senyum kikuk yuna

"I-iya benar ayo"

Sehun mengikuti kedua orang tuanya dari belakang mereka menaiki mobilnya lalu pergi ke rumah keluarga xi, ini kan acara keluarga jadi tidak enak bila diadakannya di tempat lain.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Xi

Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan keluarga oh,sebuah tenda putih dengan meja bundar besar dan dihiasi banyak bunga dan pita

'agak berlebihan jika hanya pertemuan dua keluarga' itu yang diucapkan luhan ketika melihat semuanya

Sambil menunggu keluarga oh datang, hyemi sibuk memeriksa hidangan makanan di dapur,sementara zhoumi dan chanyeol sedang bersiap-siap dikamar mereka,baekhyun dan luhan sudah duduk di tenda, mereka melihat dekorasi tendanya hingga baekhyun memulai percakapan

"Hei lu"

"Hmm?" Luhan menyahut

"Maafkan aku tapi bisakah aku tahu cerita bagaimana kau bisa sampai tidak bisa berjalan,apa benar ini salah sehun?kalau iya mengapa kau tidak marah?kau malah tambah menyayanginya,sampai-sampai saat akan bertemu dengannya saja kau gugup"

Luhan tersenyum dan menjawab

"Ini bukan salahnya,aku sendiri yang membawa diriku jadi seperti ini,aku memang menyayanginya,makanya aku melakukannya"

"Saat itu, kami sedang bersenang-senang bersama,saat itu terakhir aku melihat senyumnya saat ia masih kecil,mungkin kalaupun sekarang aku melihatnya tersenyum,aku pasti akan sangat merindukan sehun kecil yang tersenyum"

Flashback

 _"Eomma ayolah cepat,aku ingin eskrim" kata sehun sambil menarik-narik tangan yuna_

 _Hari itu yuna berjanji pada sehun dan luhan akan berjalan-jalan bersama_

 _"Iya sebentar"_

 _"Nah sudah sampai,sehun dan luhan ingin memesan es krim apa?" Tanya yuna_

 _"Aku ingin cup yang besar tapi,dimakan bersama,boleh kan?" jawab sehun_

 _"iya iya luhan juga ingin seperti itu" kata luhan sambil meloncat-loncat_

 _"Baik kita makan bersama oke, ingin rasa apa?"_

 _"coklat,strawberry,dan vanila!" Jawab mereka berdua antusias_

 _Mereka menghabiskan es krim dengan saling bercerita dan canda tawa_

 _Setelah habis,mereka keluar dari kedai itu dan berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan ,di tangan kanan yuna luhan dan kiri sehun_

 _"Kalian ingin kemana lagi"_

 _"Taman bermain saja" seru sehun_

 _"Luhan mau tidak?" tanya yuna pada luhan,luhan membalasnya dengan anggukkan_

 _"Baiklah,taman bermain kami datang" kata yuna_

 _Setelah sampai luhan dan sehun bermain , sementara yuna duduk ditempat yang sedikit jauh dari tempat dimana sehun dan luhan bermain,tapi sehun dan luhan masih tetap terlihat_

 _Begitu banyak anak-anak yang bermain dan berlari kesana kemari_

 _Sehun dan luhan sedang menaiki ayunan,mereka terlihat asyik bermain ,sesekali mereka tertawa,walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu,mereka hanya tertawa,tertawa bahagia_

 _"Lu!" Sehun turun dari ayunannya dan luhan menghentikan gerakan ayunannya_

 _"ada apa?" jawab luhan_

 _"Mau bermain permainan lain tidak?" tanya sehun_

 _"iya,tapi bermain apa?" sambil mengangguk_

 _"Lihatlah banyak yang bermain kejar-kejaran,bagaimana kalau kita juga bermain permainan itu?"_

 _"Oke" jawab luhan_

 _"Kalau begitu kau kejar aku duluan oke,nanti kalau aku tertangkap,gantian aku yang mengejarmu,oke?" kata sehun_

 _"tidak takut" kata luhan,lalu luhan memasang wajah jahilnya,sehun tersenyum lalu berkata_

 _"Kalau begitu tangkap aku kalau bisa" lalu sehun berlari kencang,diikuti luhan yang mengejarnya_

 _Luhan pov_

 _Sehun dia berlari kencang sekali,tapi lihat saja aku akan menangkapnya!_

 _Ya ampun! Apa sehun tidak lelah,aku memutuskan berhenti sebentar,lelah sekali,sehun itu terbuat dari apa,kulihat disana sehun juga berhenti dia melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum lalu dia berteriak_

 _"APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" Ia bertanya lalu melanjutkan_

 _"SEPERTINYA AKU MENANG!"_

 _Tidak , aku harus menang, lihat saja ,aku mulai berlari lagi,sehun yang melihatku juga ikut berlari lagi_

 _Sehun,ia mengelilingi taman bermain ini ,tapi lihat saja aku sekarang bisa menyusulnya,aku hanya beberapa meter dibelakangnya ,ia melihatku seperti melihat harimau haha lucu sekali mukanya,apa dia benar-benar tidak ingin kalah?_

 _Tapi tunggu,aku melihatnya berlari kearah jalanan, itu berbahaya,aku berteriak_

 _"SEHUNNA! DISANA JALAN RAYA KAU TIDAK BOLEH LARI KESANA!"_

 _Tapi kurasa ia tidak mau mendengarku ia terus berlari,aku harus mengancamnya,ia tidak perlu menang,ini hanya permainan_

 _"SEHUNNA DISANA BERBAHAYA!BERHENTILAH!"_

 _Tapi sehun tetap berlari,ia mengarah ke jalanan,memang cukup kosong,tapi tetap saja itu berbahaya_

 _"SEHUNNA KAU MENANG,JADI BERHENTILAH!"_

 _Kali ini aku bernafas lega ia menuruti perkataanku,tapi ia berhenti ditengah jalan,ia menengok ke arah ku tapi aku melihat ke arah lain,karena ada suara yang mengagetkan aku dan sehun,sehun yang tadinya melihatku,ikut melihat kearah suara itu_

 _Mobil sedan itu membunyikan klaksonnya,menuju ke arah sehun,aku melebarkan mataku,aku berlari_

 _"Sehunna awas" aku mendorongnya aku melihatnya terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan,aku ingin menghampirinya dan menolongnya,tapi_

 _Ckitt_

 _Bruk_

 _Tubuhku terhempas ,seperti melayang,lalu dihempaskan kebawah,sempat kurasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku ini, tapi tidak lama lalu semuanya gelap_

Luhan pov end

Flashback end

"Setelah itu mungkin eomma sehun yang tidak menemukan kami berdua ditempat bermain mencari kami,dan mungkin dia juga yang membawa kami ke rumah sakit, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu dan yang terjadi pada sehun, karena waktu itu aku pergi keluar negeri untyk berobat,dan parahnya aku pergi sebelum sehun bangun"

"Waktu itu aku sedang istirahat,sesaat setelah aku bangun, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dokter dan eomma tentang keadaan kaki ku, waktu itu ia bilang bahwa 'Ia lumpuh' "

aku bodohnya malah bertanya

'Eomma apa aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi'

"Saat itu mungkin eomma sakit hati melihatku seperti ini,ia adalah seorang ibu,aku mengerti"

Waktu itu Eomma menjawab

'Kau bisa,kita akan pergi berobat ya,kita akan mencari tempat dimana kita bisa mengobatimu'

"Sejak saat itu eomma bersihkeras ingin mengajakku berobat keluar negeri,walaupun sudah kukatakan

'Aku tidak ingin pergi,biar saja aku tidak bisa berjalan' "

"Karena aku memang tidak bisa pergi dari sini,aku tidak mau,aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya,aku ingin bersamanya"

Jelas luhan panjang lebar,baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkannya kini memeluk luhan yang mulai menangis,berharap bisa menenangkan saudara angkatnya ini

"Shhh sudah,maafkan aku telah mengingatkanmu akan semuanya, tidak apa,bukankah sebentar lagi ia akan datang? Pasti Ia tidak akan suka melihat luhannya menangis,karena luhan yang menangis terlihat sangat jelek"

"Lagipula bukan maksud eommamu memisahkanmu darinya, eommamu juga pasti menyayangi sehun, ia hanya mencoba apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengobatimu agar kau sembuh karena ia sangat menyayangimu,jika aku jadi eommamu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama,sekarang berhentilah menangis oke"

Baekhyun menepuk punggung luhan

Suara gerbang terbuka terdengar,baekhyun berkata

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang,biar kulihat dulu ya"

Luhan mengangguk,sebenarnya ia mulai gugup lagi ,karena ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana ia terus menghafalkan kata-kata yang mungkin akan ia ucapkan nanti

Eomma Luhan datang ia melihat ekspresi luhan dan tersenyum geli

"Kau kenapa? Tak sabar bertemu dengannya eoh?apa yang dia lakukan padamu?kupikir waktu itu cintamu hanya cinta monyet tapi ternyata tahan banting hingga saat ini atau kau gugup? Apalagi nanti jika nanti kau mengetahui hadiah dariku,mungkin kau akan pingsan"

Luhan memasang wajah heran,"hadiah apa?" Tanyanya

Eommanya hanya memberi luhan kedipan mata lalu mengatakan

"Kau akan menyukainya"

"Eomma,mereka sudah sampai" kata baekhyun menghampiri

"Baiklah aku akan membuka pintu,kau panggil chanyeol dan appa dulu ya"

Baekhyun mengangguk

.

.

.

Keluarga Oh baru saja sampai di kediaman keluarga Xi,mereka sedang berjalan ke arah pintu

Sehun pov

Kukira tadi mereka janjian di cafe,tapi ini dirumah, rumah siapa ini,pasti teman bisnis yang akan membicarakan tentang saham atau bisnis, aku bukannya tidak mengerti,hanya saja...membosankan

Kulihat eomma menekan bel,dan tidak lama seorang wanita yang terlihat seusia dengan eommaku membukakkan pintunya dan mengembangkan senyumnya ia berkata

"AAA kalian sudah datang,ayo masuk" katanya ,ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit aku jelaskan,tiba-tiba saja ia mendekatiku

"Apa ini Sehun?" Nadanya sih seperti sudah mengenalku,mungkin ia mengenalku dari eomma

Aku menjawab

"Ne, Senang bertemu dengan mu" aku membungkuk memberi hormat

"Ya ampun kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku,ngomong-ngomong kau jadi tampan sekali ya"

Bagaimana tidak formal,aku kenal saja tidak,tapi aku tidak mungkin membalasnya begitu,aku hanya tersenyum

"Ayo,yang lainnya sudah menunggu di belakang" katanya

Eomma yang berada di sebelahku menepukku menggunakan sikunya, ia berbisik

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau gugup karena akan bertemu dengan luhan lagi?"

"Luhan? Siapa luhan?" tanyaku,terasa aneh ketika aku mendengar namanya,terasa seperti pernah mendengar nama itu,ada rasa aneh di hatiku ini ketika mendengarnya

"Awas saja jika kau sudah melihatnya,jangan menyesal"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang eomma bicarakan,Aku terus berjalan,hingga kami masuk ke halaman belakang mereka,kulihat ada tenda putih dengan bunga sebagai hiasannya,aku bingung,sebenarnya ini acara apa,memangnya penting? Biasanya acara penting yang sering aku hadiri diadakan di restaurant hotel atau tempat yang memang formal,tapi kurasa ini memang acara sesama teman lama, walaupun sedikit berlebihan

Disana ada 4 orang ,terlihat 2 orang yang perempuan dan 2 orang laki-laki

Kedua wanita itu masing-masing duduk dengan dua pria tadi

Wanita yang satu berambut coklat tua sebahu ,duduk dengan pria yang terlihat seumur denganku,posisi mereka menghadap kearah kami,jadi aku bisa melihatnya

Sementara pria dan wanita yang satunya lagi membelakangiku,tapi wanita yang membelakangiku memakai kursi roda

pria yang duduk bersamanya melihat kearah kami ia tersenyum lalu berdiri menghampiri kami

Kurasa ialah teman appaku,dan ternyata aku benar ,ia menghampiri appa lalu berpelukan,ia bilang

"Kyuhyun! lama tidak berjumpa"

"Kau kemana saja Zhoumi!"

Orang yang dipanggil Zhoumi itu melihat kearahku ia mendekat

"Sehun?" Aku tersenyum aku memberi hormat padanya

"Senang bertemu denganmu" kubilang

Eomma mendekatiku lalu berbisik,

"Hey ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?,kalau kau gugup tidak perlu pura-pura tidak mengenal semua orang" lalu eomma tersenyum kikuk sambil melihat semua orang yang melihat kami tadi

"Aku ini memang ti-" ucapanku terpotong karena aku melihat wanita yang membelakangiku tadi melihat kearahku

"dak" aku melihat matanya,lucu tapi seperti pernah kulihat,entah dimana,rambut layer panjangnya yang berwarna coklat karamel membuatnya terlihat sempurna,benar-benar cantik ,sayangnya ia memakai kursi roda ,apa dia tidak bisa berjalan?

Ia melihatku dengan tatapan sama sepertiku,terpesona,mungkin.

"Ehem!" Appaku berdehem semua orang disana sedang melihat kearahku eommaku seperti menahan tawa

Baru kali ini aku merasa malu karena wanita,wanita yang tadi melihatku juga terlihat malu,ia menundukkan kepalanya

"Sudah-sudah mari kita makan lalu nanti kita akan membicarakan maksud yang sebenarnya kita semua ada disini " appaku berkata begitu

kami semua duduk, mejanya bundar dan kebetulan aku berada di depan wanita tadi

Ia sering sekali mencuri pandang ke arahku ,sebenarnya aku tidak risih ,hanya saja ia 'sering sekali' melakukannya

Aku sudah menghabiskan makananku aku diam ,lalu menyenderkan bahuku pada sandaran kursi yang kududuki, tidak lama mereka juga menyelesaikan makanannya

Dan wanita yang tadi membukakkan pintu berbicara

"Sehunna, mungkin kau bingung siapa mereka,karena kau belum bertemu mereka sebelumnya" katanya padaku dengan matanya mengarah pada si perempuan berambut coklat tua dan pria disebelahnya

'sesungguhnya aku juga tidak mengenalmu,tapi mengapa seakan kalian semua ini sudah mengenalku,dan hanya aku yang tidak mengenal kalian,tentu saja terkecuali orang tuaku' batinku

"Mereka adalah anak angkatku,kami bertemu saat di china,mereka juga teman Luhan, jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan"

Lagi-lagi hatiku ini berdesir aneh saat mendengar nama Luhan, sebenarnya luhan itu siapa

"Luhan? Luhan itu siapa?" Aku bertanya

Tanpa kuduga semua orang yang ada disana sontak langsung melihatku

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku tersenyum dan mengangkat sedikit alisku seperti 'apa aku salah?'

"Ah iya ini mungkin karena wajah luhan sudah berubah,jadi dia tidak mengenalinya" kata appa yang duduk disebelahku

"Benar! Sekarang ini Luhan benar-benar bertambah cantik"

"Sebaiknya kau jujur saja" appa menyenggol lenganku lalu ia melihatku dan melebarkan matanya ,aku tahu jelas apa maksudnya

"Iya benar" yasudah saja,aku tidak punya pilihan lain,walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak tau siapa itu luhan

"T-terimakasih" kata wanita yang memakai kursi roda,terlihat pipinya merona,tunggu,jadi ia adalah luhan?!

"Sebaiknya kita harus mempercepat inti dari acara ini!" kata eomma

"Iya nampaknya kalian harus mempercepat maksud dari acara ini" kata tuan Zhoumi

"Baik, jadi begini, sehun dan luhan,kami tahu kalian sudah saling menunggu lama satu sama lain,kami sudah terlalu lama memisahkan kalian,dan sekarang kami berencana akan menyatukan kalian kembali,kami tahu kalian sudah saling menyukai sejak kalian kecil, jadi kami merencanakan pernikahan bagi kalian berdua,bagaimana?" Kata appa

appa bicara tentang pernikahan,iya pernikahan,antara aku dan wanita yang bernama luhan itu

"APA!PERNIKAHAN?!" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku sebelumnya,sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dari awal pertemuan ini

"I-Iya pernikahan, memangnya ada yang salah?kau pasti senang kan?" Jawab appa

Apa-apaan ini, bagaimana aku menikah dengan wanita yang tidak kukenal,yang benar saja,untuk apa aku menikah dengannya

Bisa kulihat Luhan juga terkejut

"T-Tapi aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya!Maafkan aku sebelumnya, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian melakukan ini padaku,tapi sungguh,aku tidak mengenal luhan,bahkan aku juga tidak mengenal tuan dan nyonya,sungguh"

Appa menarikku eomma mengikuti kami,mereka membawaku tidak jauh dari tenda

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kami sudah sepakat sebelumnya!" kata appa

"Apa?! Mengapa begitu?! Tapi kalian melakukannya tanpa persetujuanku!"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti,mengapa ini semua terjadi,aku dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak kukenal

"Kupikir kau yang menginginkannya, lagipula dulu kau pernah berjanji akan menikahinya bukan? Aku sebenarnya tidak mementingkan janjimu,hanya saja kukira kau memang menyukainya,makannya kami melakukan ini" jelasnya

"Dengannya?yang benar saja!"

Aku,Oh Sehun, akan menikah dengan wanita yang... yang tidak bisa berjalan? Jujur ia memang cantik hanya saja, begitu banyak diluar yang menginginkanku,aku bukannya sombong,tapi mengapa appa dan eomma memilihnya?mengapa harus dia?

"Appa,Eomma,kumohon jika ini karena bisnis ,tidak bisakah kalian mencari yang lebih baik?lagipula aku tidak mengenalnya,aku juga tidak menyukainya"

"Ini murni bukan karena bisnis,Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa semua ini-"

Ucapannya kupotong

"Bagaimana bisa aku menginginkannya? aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya! Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mengenalnya! Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya! penjelasanku sudah cukup appa, aku tidak setuju dan tidak akan pernah setuju dengan perjodohan ini"

Aku menundukkan tubuhku memberi hormat ,kemudian pergi tanpa sepatah katapun,sempat kulihat wanita bernama luhan,entah mengapa aku ingin melihatnya,ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuketahui,apa itu pandangan kecewa? tapi untuk apa aku perduli

Kualihkan pandanganku

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, perasaanku saat ini campur aduk hingga aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan,mungkin aku merasa marah dan juga merasa bersalah

Dan sebenarnya aku juga merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal,seperti ada sesuatu yang salah,tapi itu semua tidak akan kupikirkan lagi, aku hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini

Sehun pov end

Kyuhyun dan Yuna kembali ketempat mereka setelah melihat kepergian anaknya

Mereka sedari tadi bungkam,mereka bingung sebenarnya apa yang membuat anaknya terus-terusan berkata bahwa ia tidak mengenal Luhan dan keluarganya

Yuna berpikir apa yang salah dengan sehun,Kyuhyun menghampiri keluarga Xi yang sedari tadi menatap semuanya

"Maafkan sehun,kami akan berbicara dengannya,kalian tenang saja,ia hanya merasa ini terlalu cepat" kata kyuhyun

"Tunggu" Yuna yang daritadi diam ,mulai berbicara

"Sehun bilang ia tidak mengenal keluarga Xi" lanjutnya

"Itu tidak mungkin,ia hanya-" kata kyuhyun tapi terpotong

"Ia tidak pura-pura ataupun berbohong,kurasa ia memang tidak mengenal,maksudku mengenali,keluarga xi" jawab yuna

"Apa maksudmu yuna? sehun kan sudah mengenal kami dari ia kecil" kata Hyemi, dan Zhoumi mengangguk ,sementara luhan baekhyun dan chanyeol menatap tidak mengerti

"Iya dia memang mengenal kalian ,hanya saja dia tidak mengingatmu" kata yuna

"Tapi mengapa ia tidak mengingat kami?dulu ia bahkan hampir setiap hari bermain di rumah kami" zhoumi bilang

"Itu karena kecelakaan yang waktu itu" jawab yuna

"Kau ingat yang waktu itu dokter katakan tidak?" Tanyanya pada kyuhyun,suaminya itu

Flashback

 _"Kepalanya terbentur keras,mungkin akan ada yang tidak bisa ia ingat_

 _begitulah kata dokter,kyuhyun dan yuna yang mendengarnya terkejut,sebenarnya saat luhan mendorong sehun untuk menyelamatkannya, sehun yang terdorong tidak sengaja kepalanya membentur trotoar_

 _kyuhyun dan yuna segera ketempat sehun,saat sampai mereka melihat sehun sudah sadar mereka segera bertanya_

 _"Apa sehunna baik-baik saja?" Sehun hanya mengangguk_

 _"Ingat siapa aku tidak?" Tanya kyuhyun_

 _"Ingat" jawab sehun_

 _"K-kalau dia kau ingat?" Kyuhyun menunjuk yuna_

 _"Ingat,appa mengapa bertanya begitu,huh appa aneh"_

 _kyuhyun dan yuna bernafas lega,setelah itu mereka menanyakan tentang hal yang lainnya seperti_

 _'Kau ingat namamu sendiri tidak?' atau 'apa pekerjaan ayahmu?' mereka lebih bertanya tentang jati diri sehun,mereka takut sehun melupakan dirinya sendiri_

 _"Dia ingat denganmu,denganku juga ,jika dia kutanya pertanyaan lain dia juga mengingatnya,lalu apa yang dia tidak ingat yah?" tanya Yuna_

 _"Kurasa dokter hanya salah memeriksa" jawab Kyuhyun_

 _"Iya kurasa kau benar"_

flashback end

"Iya aku ingat" kata kyuhyun

"Apa mungkin?Ya Ampun!" lanjut kyuhyun

"Iya, bukankah saat itu,dokter bilang akan ada yang tidak bisa sehun ingat, kurasa yang dia tidak ingat itu adalah luhan!" Yuna bilang

"Apalagi saat itu Luhan pergi lama untuk berobat tanpa bertemu dahulu dengan sehun , tentu saja sehun tidak bisa mengingatnya,kita juga tidak menanyakan pertanyaan tentang luhan pada sehun,bodih sekali aku tidak menyadarinya" lanjutnya

"Aku tidak mengerti Yuna" kata Hyemi

Yuna pun menceritakan semuanya pada keluarga Xi,dan penyebab mengapa sehun bisa tidak mengenali mereka

"Berilah waktu untuk sehun,bicaralah baik-baik padanya,kami masih bisa menunggu" kata Zhoumi setelah mendengar cerita Yuna ,lalu Zhoumi tersenyum Hyemi mengangguk setuju

Yuna melihat Luhan lalu menghampirinya dan berkata

"Luhan,kau tenang saja" tersenyum dan

"Kalau begitu kami akan pulang dulu,kami akan bicara pada sehun,dan terimakasih makan malamnya" kata Yuna

"Yaa hati-hati dijalan" jawab Hyemi

.

.

Sekarang ini Kyuhyun dan Yuna sedang berada di jalan menuju rumah mereka

Yuna membuka percakapan

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika sehun benar-benar tidak mau menikah dengan luhan?mungkin luhan akan merasa sakit hati"

"Iya mungkin kau benar,tapi aku tidak mau tahu ini harus tetap terlaksana,jika saja sehun tidak ingat itu lebih baik,dari pada nanti ketika ia ingat,ia akan menyesal,pasti sangat menyesal" kata kyuhyun

"Kita akan membujuknya,dan Luhan tidak akan tersakiti"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halloo, gilaa ini panjang banget (sengaja) T.T biar cepet nikah:p

bertele-tele ga sih?sebenernya agak ngerasa bertele-tele sih,lagi diusahain dipercepat

aduh ini gaje ga sih? hehe aku takut kalian pada gangerti, maaf ya kalo gangerti

 **Ini balesan dari yang review**

 **justnyao:Hallo, Hyemi itu eommanya luhan:) ,iyaa ;)makasih ya udah review**

 **syuku:Hallo, Iya jadi, bedanya jauh biar kesannya Luhan itu lebih dewasa,makannya pas lagi main kejar-kejaran sehun kan gamau berenti padahal udah disuruh berenti sama luhan,jd kesannya kaya luhan udh ngerti sehun belum gitu,btw makasih udah review yaa;)**

Kalo kalian mau nanya, Tanya aja ya nanti di jawab

Makasih buat kalian yang review, 감사합니다

silent reader,aku menunggumu

see in next chapter!

banyak review=cepet update


End file.
